Lancelot du Lac
}} Lancelot (ランスロット Ransurotto) é um dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, e o maior campeão do Rei Arthur. Ele aparece em The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons e mais tarde uma cópia sua é criada por Merlina usando a aparência de Shadow the Hedgehog. Aparência Embora exista interpretações do Lancelot em diversas mídias. Em The King of Cartoons ele possui a aparência da sua encarnação no jogo de Arcade da Capcom: Knights of the Round. Lancelot é loiro com longos cabelos e franja (Não muito diferente de Shiryu de Dragão), normalmente trajando uma roupa azul, calça branca e longas botas de couro marrom. Ele algumas vezes pode estar usando um bracelete dourado no pulso esquerdo e proteção de metal na mão direita. Quando está trajando sua armadura, Lancelot veste uma detalhada armadura branca que reveste quase todo o seu corpo, com as ombreiras possuindo o rosto de leões. Personalidade Lancelot como a maioria dos cavaleiros, é honrado e luta em nome da justiça e de seu reino. Mas por ser o maior campeão de Arthur, ele também pode ser um tanto confiante e arrogante. A fama de Lancelot muitas vezes vem da sua polêmica falha, apesar de ser um cavaleiro fiel e que morreria por Arthur, ele não é capaz de controlar seus impulsos amorosos pela rainha Guinevere (Esposa de Arthur). Embora muitos pontos questionáveis da lenda arturiana tenham sido amenizados na fanfic, essa característica de Lancelot permanece. História Lancelot é filho do rei Ban de Benoic e da rainha Helena, de um reino localizado na região ocidental da França, mas foi raptado ainda criança pela Dama do Lago, com isso ele ficou conhecido como Lancelot du Lac (Lancelot do Lago). Em sua juventude, Lancelot conheceu Guinevere, antes mesmo dela se tornar rainha e esposa de Arthur, e desde então desenvolveu uma paixão pela moça. A Dama do Lago o educa e o torna o melhor cavaleiro da Távola Redonda e mestre-de-armas do Rei Arthur. Lancelot mantinha vínculos com Avalon e sempre que podia visitava sua mãe, porém ele não seguia nenhuma das duas religiões da época (Católica e Celta). Lancelot não era um homem ligado aos cultos religiosos, embora pertencesse à linhagem real e tivesse a visão. A sua vida sempre foi regada por vitórias em batalhas e campeonatos. Lancelot era o mais valoroso guerreiro do rei e o mais hábil domador de cavalos selvagens. Ele não tinha relacionamento com mulher alguma, pois aquela que ele amava não podia ser dele. Apesar desses fatos, ele casou com a filha do rei Pelles, Elaine de Corbenic, com quem teve um filho (Galahad). The Power of Blue Dragon Four Crystals Arc Enquanto Arthur liderava suas tropas na batalha contra o exercito de demônios do Darklord, ele foi avisado a um dos soldados sobre a chegada de Lancelot no campo de batalha. Arthur então da a ordem para que Lancelot liderasse as tropas em seu lugar, por precisar ir ao Mt. Duergar pegar a Brave Sword para Jet. Dark Rebellion Arc Sonic and the Black Knight Após a morte do Rei Arthur na batalha contra Mordred. Merlina desenvolveu um plano para evitar a queda de Camelot, criando uma duplicata do Rei Arthur para obter a bainha da Excalibur. Após a duplicata ser corrompida pela bainha, Merlina trouxe um herói do futuro: Sonic the Hedgehog e, para manipula-lo melhor em seu plano, fez duplicatas dos cavaleiros da távola redonda de acordo com as memórias do ouriço. A duplicata de Lancelot foi criado a imagem de Shadow the Hedgehog, e esta versão possui habilidades e personalidade mais puxadas ao rival de Sonic. Após a derrota do falso Arthur e posteriormente da própria Merlina, esta versão de Lancelot cessou sua existência quando Sonic voltou para o futuro. Apesar do verdadeiro Lancelot ainda estar vivo nesse período, ele aparentemente nunca teve conhecimento da existência dessa cópia. Poderes e Habilidades Lancelot é o maior campeão do Rei Arthur e portanto um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de sua época. Ele empunhou diversas espadas em sua carreira, mas a mais conhecida é a Arondight que foi supostamente criada pela Dama do Lago a partir das estrelas como uma espada sagrada. O que é interessante considerando a representação das três deusas em Blue Dragon, Arondight usa o poder das estrelas enquanto Excalibur o poder da luz. Ao usar toda a sua força, Lancelot é capaz de ler instantaneamente adiante os movimentos do inimigo e responder de acordo. É uma habilidade que eleva o senso de combate e o potencial de Lancelot a seus limites máximos em todas as situações. * Omega Slash - Lança uma poderosa onda de energia de fogo da espada. * Omega Freeze - Dispara explosivos projéteis ditos estarem no zero absoluto. * Omega Howling - Dispara ondas sonoras poderosas. * Ultimate Uppercut - Usa a Arondight para enviar o inimigo para o ar, em seguida, o explode repetidamente com explosões de energia. * Sword of Ruin - Ataca com um corte-cruzado explosivo com a Arondight. * Double Torrent - Aniquila o adversário com sucessivas ondas terrestres de fogo e gelo. * Omega Blast - Concentra energia na espada e a balança na direção do inimigo, engolfando-o em uma enorme explosão elétrica. * Clarividência - Ao lutar com todo o seu poder, Lancelot é capaz de enxergar eventos alguns segundos adiante em batalha e assim respondendo tomando vantagem com a informação recebida. Ele raramente utiliza isso por questões de honra e por drenar muito de seu poder em usos extensivo. Músicas * Fight for Justice Temporadas que apareceu * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons Galeria piclancelot.png KORLancelotPt.png KORLancelot.png KORLancelotLevelUp.png Lancelot.png SBK_SirLancelot.png|"Lancelot" a imagem de Shadow the Hedgehog Trívias * Lancelot é canhoto e sua cor preferida é azul. Ironicamente ele compartilha essas características com Vinix e Jet. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Cavaleiro